The Winged Demon of Remnant
by SonicTFH
Summary: The Vasto Lorde Ulquiorra Cifer is summoned to Remnant. With no knowledge of the world and what's happened in it, how will he affect the story? (Starts at Volume 4, definite spoilers as the story continues) (Rated T for language, violence ETC.)
1. Prologue: Shion

**Rip and tear. Stab and slash.**

He watched the black creatures as they tore into human after human, spreading carnage through the streets of the village.

Unfeeling, he was effectively invisible to the creatures. He was far from invisible to the townspeople, though. The moment they saw him, they'd run screaming, variations of "What the hell is that!?" and "Oh god! Run!".

His form is that of a tall and lithe humanoid shape with large black bat-like wings jutting out from the back of his waist. His skin was bleach white, and he had no mouth or other facial features aside from piercingly green eyes, with black marks running from their middle down his face. His head had 3 ridges down the top with 2 long horns spread out on either side of his head, and long black hair running down his back, reaching at least his lower back. In the middle of his chest, where his heart would be, is a hole straight through his body, completely see-through. Black markings gave the illusion of dark liquid seeping from the hole down his chest.

He had appeared in the middle of this carnage, created from a cloud of swirling dust. He looked at the monsters, comparing them to the ones he knew. Some of the creatures had armor, some didn't, but they all had masks like hollows. But they didn't have holes. He calculated. Walking towards an unknowing Beowolf, he impaled his hand through the creature's body, right below the neck. It sputtered before going limp, fading into black dust as it 'died'.

He looked at the humans fighting them. They had a spiritual presence, but the creatures did not. These 'hollows' had no soul. ' _Impossible.'_ And despite them eating the warriors, they gained no power. For what purpose did they hunt? He swatted a few more away, watching as they dispersed into particles. Many of the townspeople watched in awe as he cleared the creatures out. A few Beowolves, an Ursa, they weren't much of a task for him to clean up as he repeatedly vanished from view and severed them limb from limb. ' _They would likely get in the way if I continued to let them fight.'_ He watched as the last grimm vanished with disdain. He looked at the buildings around him. ' _Old Japanese architecture. Though this isn't the soul society. Where have I appeared?'_

He stood, thinking, until he was approached by several of the town's warriors. "W-What is that thing?" "We have to get rid of it, it's a Grimm!" "It _attacked_ the Grimm!"

One man stepped forward from the crowd, a huntsman with spiky brown hair and weary hazel eyes. He was clad in a short-sleeved jacket and black pants and boots. He wore a chestplate, but one of the shoulder straps is snapped and half of the upper section is completely ripped off.

"Everyone, calm down. This... _this thing.._ saved us!" He turned back to them. "Didn't you see how easily it took out those Grimm? If it wanted to kill us, we'd be dead."

Having no mouth, he couldn't speak back, but he nodded. _'I may as well play along. They wouldn't be much of a threat even if they were to try and attack.'_ The brown-haired huntsman grinned. "Holy shit... Just what are you?"


	2. Introductions in Order

_"An angel? Are you crazy?"_ The brown-haired huntsman laughed as they discussed the creature's origin, the subject of their discussion ignoring them, facing the opposite direction, holding a hand out with its fingers twitching. _"He-It-, Whatever, looks more like a demon than anything else."_ He scratched his chin. He paced around, trying to find any resemblance to something he'd seen before in the tall creature.

"Do you think it can write?" A younger woman held out an open notebook, a pencil held in its spine. _"What, are you thinking it has a name?"_ The huntsman chuckled. It was worth a shot regardless, and he took the notebook and held it out to the creature. It turned, looking at it.

He stared at the page as blankly as it did to him. He took it and the pencil before scrawling down his name as he remembered it.

 **Ulquiorra Cifer.**

 _"Ulquiorra? Odd name." "I wouldn't expect demons to follow the color convention."_ "Neither would I, but I've still never seen a name like that, fiction or not." The townspeople backed away, increasingly fearful now that they were aware Ulquiorra had some kind of sentience.

 _"Is..is it wounded?"_ The few that were still unafraid had their attention drawn to the hole in Ulquiorra's chest. The huntsman curiously reached out before Ulquiorra reached his hand out to stop him. He hesitantly pulled his arm back. "...Are you...with us?"

 _'I haven't been able to feel any of the other Espada's souls since my arrival here...Nor that of Lord Aizen's.'_ He thought to himself. _'And...i'm lacking all of my ability to manipulate energy.'_ He stared out, taking in his surroundings for real for the first time.

This world reminded him of Hueco Mundo. No, it wasn't a barren wasteland, but it had the potential. The creature's he'd fought, the closest parallel to hollows, and these people, fighting to survive, like hollows would. He turned the page of the notebook and continued to write.

 _ **Why do you fight?**_

Nearby, a crow lands on a rooftop.


	3. Not My Bad Luck Charm

The huntsman studied Ulquiorra's written question, contemplating his answer. "Why fight?" He looked him in the eyes. "Why the hell not?" The hollow looked back at the notebook and turned to the next page, writing another question.

 **Explain.**

Ulquiorra knew he was in for a long story.

The World of _Remnant_ , as the huntsman explained to him, had been plagued by the _Creatures of Grimm_ for as long as anyone can remember. Huntsmen fight using _aura_ , and _dust_. Aura is reminiscent of an Arrancar's _hierro_ , except it only protects as long as the wielder has aura left, and it also works as their overall store of power. Humans with a strong enough aura possess something called a _semblance_ , an ability unique to them. Some could have super speed, some could have the ability to conceal emotions.

 _'Conceal emotions?'_

 **Conceal emotions?**

"The...Creatures of Grimm, they're drawn by negative emotion. Our village was attacked by a bandit tribe not long before you appeared. They crippled our defenses and left us to die." The huntsman's expression was dark, almost determined, to do what, he didn't know..

Ulquiorra continued doing this for a while, writing questions down and receiving answers if they could give them to him.

The Village's name is Shion, and it's located on the continent of _Anima_. _'I've never heard of such a place.'_ The huntsman's name is Alejandro Fawn, he's lived in the village most of his life as a protector and his semblance allows him some form of telekinesis that lets him control the trajectory and speed of the bullets he shoots. Unfortunately, many of the huntsman that protected the village were killed in the bandit attack. The general population is untrained and would rather stay away from the fighting as much as it's possible for them. _'Would it matter, even if they tried?'_

Little, very little, is known about the bandit tribe that attacked them, at least to Alejandro. He only recalls that the leader wore a strange mask and wielded a dust katana. _'A mask and a katana.. I doubt i'm correct, but this is my only lead.'_

"Hey...are you going after them?" He looked at Ulquiorra, an eyebrow raised at the hollow's change in expression, from blank to almost determined.

 **What else?**

"...Are you coming back?"

 **I may not.**

"The village could use your protection. But I understand. You..seem to be lost, wherever you may have come from, it ain't Shion." He scratched the back of his head. "You're always welcome here, since you saved our asses."

They let him keep the notebook and pencil in case he needed to explain himself to passersby on the road, should he run into any, and pointed him in the direction they believed the bandits came and left from.

 _'It's unlikely that's the direction of their base. Even Adjuchas in Hueco Mundo would circle around a target before attacking from a different direction than one they came. Though it's possible these bandits expected all of Shion to die (meaning no counterattack to worry of), so they left holes in their plan that could have been patched.'_

Alejandro waved the hollow goodbye, Ulquiorra only nodding in response. _'That man... he has 'heart'.'_

His leave signaled the caw of a crow, taking off above him.

* * *

His trek was intercepted by the same crow flying in front of him. Ulquiorra blinked, only for the crow's form to be replaced by that of a man.

"I know you can understand me, so explain somethin."

"What the _fuck_ are you?"

The hollow just continued walking.

" _Oum Almighty.."_ The man cursed under his breath. "Stop movin!" The man grabbed something from his back. Some kind of weapon, a sword fitted with multiple mechanisms on the hilt.

 _'Any answer I could give him would only lead to more questions. However...it was foolish to assume he'd just leave me be. My form will bring the attention of anyone around. If I appeared more human...then I could perhaps blend in.'_

"I asked you a question, you oversized bat." In response to this, the hollow tossed him the notebook. He became quiet as he looked over it. Before he'd left, Ulquiorra had added onto what he'd written to make it easier to explain himself (such as adding "My name is" to "Ulquiorra Cifer".).

 _"Hell, i'm not even gonna try to pronounce that."_ The man sighed. "Well, you haven't tried to kill me yet." He tossed the notebook back. "But I can't just let you roam around. Your appearance alone is gonna mess with people, and you already know what panic does for the Grimm."

Ulquiorra went over his words in his mind. _'Then he wants me to come with him. He has a weapon, meaning he must have aura. The way he acts suggests he has some kind of power to back his words up, so he's likely a strong huntsman.'_ Ulquiorra wouldn't try to make sure, that would just be a waste of his time.

"Follow me and _stay hidden_. I don't want you alerting anyone of our presence." To him, at least, Ulquiorra seemed intelligent to a significant degree. He didn't doubt the creature's ability to follow his 'footsteps'.

Ulquiorra blinked again, and the man was now a crow, or so he assumed. The crow took off, and he followed on foot, watching through the treetops.


End file.
